gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Saulus
Mad Saulus (Also called "Mad Saurus, as hes a big violent dinosaur of a man) is a huge man (though smaller than Jack) and Leader of Section B (the bikers/criminals/punks/psycho killers) and character from Violence Jack manga and Violence Jack Evil Town OAV. He has a Hermaphrodite S/M queen GF named Blue who is also is second in command (like Starscream in Transformers but is not trying to betray him)(and they were in love). He doesn't seem to mind that his gang is a bunch of psycho killers who like to abuse women (if you know what i mean...) and (like almost everyone else in this series) has no problem kiling people. After the the city of Evil Town sunk underground, him and his gang (with section A) went wild and abused the women until they found enough food and supplys for long term survival. Section A spends their spare time partying when not killing or stealing. He quickly felt threatened by the even more enormous Violence Jack. When section A finds Violence Jack, Section A and B meet and Jack switches sides after hearing that the men of Section A are almost as bad as Section B. Then Section A and B fight but section A is pwned off by section B (partly thanks to Kawamori, who guns down a few guys from section A, only to be stepped on like a bug by Mad Saulus) (in the anime, Blue kills him as he goes Law and Order SVU on Aila Mu). Section B attacks Section C and Mad Saulus battles Jack, until Jack gains the upper hand and throws Saulus through a stone wall (in the manga Jack punches him through a wall and strangles him into unconsciousness). After some rather explicit scenes of Section C being abused by Section B, Jack kills Section B and chops up Blue. Mad Saulus returns for Round 2 but finds his men/GF dead. He weeps for Blue and eats her to combine their power and become a literal abomination(some demony red freak with what appears to be a backhair ponytail) to beat Jack (in the manga he doesn't transform, which brings up the question, why eat Blue in the first place? Is he that screwed up?!). During the fight with Jack he swipes Jack's jack knife and stabs him in the chest (in the manga, Jack gives him a jack knife possibly to even the fight since Saulus lost to Jack when Jack didn't use his Jack Knife). Violence Jack overpowers him and stabs Mad Saulus' in the head and he returns to human form, he hallucinates about Blue before he dies of his wound. Jack walks out of the tunnel and disappears into the sunlight. Saulas' appearance is different in the OVA. He is larger, appears to be blind in one eye and missing the skin around it and is missing several teeth and is balding. He was voiced by Takeshi Aono, who was also Jinmen in Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene and CB Chara Go Nagai World, Faizeru in Devilman TV, Dr. Juzo Kabuto in New Cutey Honey OVA 8, Kami and King Piccolo in Dragon Ball(which he used his mad saurus voice for, which is weird knowing e ate his hermaphrodite gf), Vanilla Ice in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OAV), Dracule Mihawk in One Piece, Hattori Hanzo in Samurai Shodown the movie(I f--kin hate hanzo!! hes a cheap c-cksucker!! I lost like 20x against his f-ggity a55 on the genesis version of it), Katsuhito Masaki and Nobuyuki Masaki in Tenchi Muyo, Deathzaras in Transformers Victory, Mr. Shadow in Wicked City(that was a f--king p0rn0!!), Yugi's Grampa in Yugioh season 0, and albert Zweinstein in Yugioh GX. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villians Category:Deceased